Question: In the diagram, $D$ and $E$ are the midpoints of $\overline{AB}$ and $\overline{BC}$ respectively. Find the sum of the slope and $y$-intercept of the line passing through the points $C$ and $D.$ [asy]
size(180); defaultpen(linewidth(.7pt)+fontsize(10pt));
pair A, B, C, D, E, F;
A=(0,6);
B=(0,0);
C=(8,0);
D=(0,3);
E=(4,0);
F=(8/3,2);
draw(E--A--C--D);
draw((-1,0)--(10,0), EndArrow);
draw((0,-1)--(0,8), EndArrow);
label("$A(0,6)$", A, W);
label("$B(0,0)$", B, SW);
label("$C(8,0)$", C, S);
label("$D$", D, W);
label("$E$", E, S);
label("$F$", F, SW);
label("$x$", (10,0), dir(0));
label("$y$", (0,8), dir(90));
[/asy]
Since $D$ is the midpoint of $\overline{AB},$ it has coordinates $$\left(\frac{1}{2}(0+0),\frac{1}{2}(0+6)\right)=(0,3).$$The line passing through $C$ and $D$ has slope $$\frac{3-0}{0-8}=-\frac{3}{8};$$the $y$-intercept of this line is the $y$-coordinate of point $D,$ or $3.$ Therefore, the equation of the line passing through points $C$ and $D$ is $$y=-\frac{3}{8}x+3;$$the sum of the slope and $y$-intercept is then $$-\frac{3}{8}+3=-\frac{3}{8}+\frac{24}{8}=\boxed{\frac{21}{8}}.$$